Spain's prank gone wrong
by iwha
Summary: Things couldn't get any worse, could it? featuring OC-Philippines
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **A/N:** I want to make this a series, although I'm not sure on when the next chapter will be posted. It's been sitting inside my laptop for years so I decided to post it here.

* * *

"So, with everything's said and done, what do we do now?"

America looked around his fellow nations with his hands on his hips, if he were honest, he just wants to get the picture and hide it away from any living beings. Especially his ex-wife, the Philippines, he doesn't want to embarrass himself in front of her and besides, he's already on top of her blacklist anyway. No need to rub salt into the wound.

But just as he said it, his ex-wife appeared in front of them in her traditional clothes. He gulped hard and he could feel cold sweat from his back, the little one below is getting a little excited. He nervously looked over his former father-in-law, who is shooting daggered glares at him along with Romano and China.

"Aiyaa… Ma-I aru, what are you doing here?"

China asked his former ward with concern; he knows that Spain would never allow his daughter to wear the clothes her late mother wore when the latter was still alive. Because one, it reminded the two of them of her late mother and second, it's a very revealing clothes that left almost nothing to the imagination of perverts (i.e. America and France). Although she's the splitting image of her late mother with those clothes, he tries his best not to go back to memory lane because it's neither the time nor place to do so.

Spain, for his part, has similar train of thought as that of China. He's suddenly itching to get his hands on his axe and hit his good friend with it. Said friend, shivered in fear by the murderous aura that Spain is emitting at the moment. France didn't dare to look over his friend for fear of seeing something that'll make him have nightmares, not to mention broken bones, in the process.

England just face-palmed at the events after him, while Russia just hid himself to avoid his good friend, Philippines, see him in something very embarrassing; Romano shook his head and sighed in annoyance.

But India and Thailand are a different story all together; they noticed that Philippines have the same tattoos as their late aunt before the latter's powers was sealed. The two Asian nations looked over each other nervously, both of them thinking: _'It can't be…. '_

"Ma-I aru, are you okay? You're not answering my question."

China was about to walk towards her when India stopped him, the older nation looked at the younger nation in confusion.

"You're not our cousin, are you? You're someone else."

Thailand stepped in front of his fellow nations, even though he's afraid for his life at that moment, he squashed his fear down, hoping against hope that he's wrong. But a part of him knows that it's not possible. The other nations looked over Thailand with confusion, all but China and Spain, realizing that something is amiss.

'Philippines' gave Thailand a feral smile, showing her canine teeth and one of the tattoos in her body, a snake, came to life. Everyone's eyes went wide and the warning bells within them violently rang, India and Thailand looked over her in fear. What they initially feared came true; in front of them is not their cousin, but their late aunt during her younger days.

"Oh great Buddha, save us"

"Dear nephews, despite looking older, you still look weak."

India and Thailand got scared because of what the older nation said. Her nails grew into claws, the pupils of her eyes became slit like an animal; she raised her right hand and had let the snake tattoo go over her hand and nestled itself there.

"Well, I can change that."

Thailand quickly grabbed Romano, China and Russia with him, while India grabbed France, Spain and America, with England following suit. All of the other nations are confused but knew better to believe in their instincts that the best option is to get the hell out of there to stay alive. England looked over India, his previous ward in confusion but the latter shrugged helplessly. England looked over his shoulder to find that the doppelganger of his former daughter-in-law is chasing after them. His eyes widen comically and ran faster. Thankfully, they had managed to hide from her after running around a corner.

"Who the bloody hell is that nutter of a bird!?"

England exclaimed after catching his breath, a hand in his chest and eyes wide with fear and disbelief as he looked over both Thailand and India. India is currently hugging and rocking himself like a kid. England couldn't help but sympathize with his former colony.

"She's our aunt, Philippine's mom, Namayan; well, before she was subdued and had most of her powers sealed. For a very good reason"

This piqued the interest of the rest of the Nations, China and Spain in particular.

"Explain, Thailand. What do you mean by subdued?"

Thailand sighs heavily, contemplating whether or not to answer Spain's question. He looks over his cousin and sees him crying his eyes out like a scared child to the latter's former colonizer, England looking frazzled and confused as to how to comfort his former ward.

"Ok, I'll tell you all. But promise me one thing, never tell a word about this to Philippines, understand? It's bad enough that she's still trying to get back the remains of her late mother, but for her to know about this will surely break her heart."

America, remembering the days when his ex-wife had cried herself to sleep trying to remember her mother, nodded solemnly and gave his word that he wouldn't tell a thing.

Russia also gave his word, knowing full well what it was like to lose a mother the same way as his good friend had, he and Belarus barely knew their own mother and only heard stories about her from their older sister, Ukraine; Something that he grieves along his past sins, and he knows that it grieves his sisters too.

France looks over Spain and sees the guilt in his face, because the latter knows that he was the cause of Philippines losing her mother. France also sees the grief and despair in his eyes, he was there when his friend had begged him to bring back the dead nation to life; seen how the latter's desperation had drove him to conquer other lands in search of a way to bring his beloved back to life. But it was all for naught.

Romano on the other hand, looks over Thailand dead in the eye, something that comically scared the older Nation, sending shivers down his spine and not in a good way. Thailand could feel the mafia in Romano radiate around the latter and it made him held his pet elephant tighter, almost squeezing the life out of him.

China glared daggers at Spain's direction but didn't say anything. England, still trying to comfort India, nodded his agreement.

"A long time ago, before you had come to our lands China, my aunt, Namayan, was one of the most powerful nations in my father's days. She was, after all, the strongest in terms of physical strength and is the one who brings the dead to Sulad, our underworld. I remember this one time when she had saved me, India and Pakistan from a rampaging wild elephant back when we were younger."

At this, India nodded and had since stopped crying from England's shoulders. He let go of England, of which the latter had patted him gently at the back, and continued on where Thailand had left off.

"She was so powerful that my father had based Kali, the Hindu goddess of destruction and time, from her. During her heydays, she was said to annihilate an entire town with the slightest of insult. At one point, there was a sultan who had doubted her fighting abilities, what she did was this: she had gone to that sultan's kingdom and killed every single people in there; children, the elderly, it didn't matter. For as long as they were part of that sultan's kingdom, their fates are sealed. And when she had reached that sultan's home, she had personally decapitated his head off with just her bare hands, tearing it off from his body."

At this every single nation had looked over India in disbelief. Even Russia had dropped his jaw. India involuntarily shuddered when he remembered that particular memory.

"She is bloodthirsty and was in love with chaos and death. Her name was synonymous with it after all, because she was infamous for not taking any prisoners whenever she battled a war. She killed and pillage those who had slighted her and on a whim. She never cared about the riches she had gained because of it, but cared only for the battles it had brought her."

He looked over Thailand; the latter nodded his head and continued the tale.

"Because she was the one who ferries the dead, she is more often than not considered by many as the goddess of death. She is a silent and cold woman, but there are times that she is kind. But because of her position, she was cursed to have an insatiable blood-lust. I remember the day her powers were sealed off, our parents, the ancient nations of Asia, fought her off and my father almost got killed in the process. I was there; I was old enough to help subdue my aunt. Until that day, she had never ever tried to hurt anyone of us, her nieces and nephews, despite her blood-lust. But she can't distinguish friend or foe on that day,"

Thailand opened his shirt and showed them his scar on his left shoulder. India looks down his hands, China shakes his head, America frowned and was surprisingly silent, Romano clicked his tongue in irritation, Russia clenched his hands into fists, Spain's eyes widen in surprise, France and England glances at each other for a brief moment before looking back at Thailand.

"My aunt had done this," he gently touches his scar with his right hand, "but I know that she didn't mean it, she didn't know what was going on, she was too blinded, overwhelmed by her powers. When she had struck me down, she had gone back to her senses and begged her brothers and sisters to kill her. But they didn't, because she's still family, so they instead sealed her powers off and the Namayan you had known China, Spain, is that Namayan from henceforth."


End file.
